Another Girl
by Dark-demon-angel
Summary: Inuyasha does not trust anybody anymore until a girl appears and she seems to be the only one he can trust. what will happen? R&R Ples.
1. The Battle

back here......................................................"  
  
Girl: "Wake up dog boy"  
  
"...................................................................................."  
  
Inu is dreaming of Kagome  
  
" I SAID WAKE UP DOGGY!!"  
  
"..........................................Kagome................................................."  
  
Kag: " SIT BOY!!!"  
  
Inu: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the hell was that for wench!!!"  
  
Girl: "thank you Kagome"  
  
K: "No problem"  
  
Inu:"Kagome..." gleres sinisterly at Kagome  
  
Girl: " Come on doggy time to get your daily can of whoop ass"  
  
Inu: "What the hell are you talking about lady!!"  
  
R: " You told me to be here so we can fight."  
  
R: " And my name is Robin."  
  
Inuyasha: "I did? What and when was this ROBIN?"  
  
K: "I told her to be here. Since Naraku is dead you need some one to fight so that you don't get rusty."  
  
Inuyasha: "I would never get rusty"  
  
R: " Say whatever you want. But I need to fight somebody"  
  
Starts to chase Kagome when he sees Robin he decides to attack "You want to fight then will fight"  
  
Draws Tetsusaiga  
  
flame wall appears in front of Robin  
  
Inuyasha jumps back  
  
R: " YOU might want to be careful"  
  
Inuyasha: "What the hell is this are you the daughter of the old man?"  
  
R: " I am a witch that controls fire and makes it"  
  
Inuyasha: "So you are his daughter"  
  
R: " I am not from your Era"  
  
Inuyasha: "are you one of his decendence?"  
  
R: " NO I have no clue what you are talking about. Kagome summoned me here"  
  
tetsusaiga is still out  
  
Inuyasha: "she did?" turns to Kagome "Is she one of his decendance?"  
  
Kag: "I don't know just fight"  
  
Inuyasha: "Fine miss bossy"  
  
R: " Yes little doggy fight me"  
  
Inuyasha: "I AM NOT A DOG I AM A DEMON!!!!!!!!!"  
  
lunges at Robin  
  
R: " Believe what you want you still look like a lost puppy dog confused and scare but acts tough" She doges  
  
Inuyasha: "Why you" starts to invoce the Wind Scar  
  
Fire appears around Robin  
  
lunges the sword and the wind scar appears and hits the fire but some of it is reflected then some makes it through  
  
When the fire dies down Robin appears gone  
  
Inuyasha: "Where the hell did that wench go." sniffs the air "There she is" finds Robin  
  
R: " You smell thing well don't you"  
  
Inuyasha: "I'm a demon what did you expect." swings tetsusaiga  
  
Flames appears  
  
R: "Well lets see how you do with out sight" Ashes hurl all over Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha coughs and is blinded by the ashes "Damn can't see" tetsusaiga begins to pulse  
  
Robin makes flame appear around Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: "To hot can't move" thrusts tetsusaiga in the ground existed and unconscious 


	2. The Hut

Robin makes the flames disappears and helps Inu up  
  
tetsusaiga pulses and throws Robin to the ground  
  
Robin gets up quickly  
  
"tetsusaiga thinks you to be an enemy Robin don't go near Inuyasha just leave him there for a while." yells Kagome  
  
R: " OK!"  
  
Robin walks over to Kagome  
  
Koga runs up and sees inuyasha and decides to kill him while he is down "So mutt face today it ends"  
  
tetsusaiga pulses and almost kills Koga  
  
inuyasha groans and falls over and the sword reverts back to normal  
  
R: " We better go help him"  
  
Inuyasha: "......Ka-..........." faint   
  
R: " Is it safe to touch him"  
  
Kag : "I think so"  
  
Kagome taps inu  
  
Robin slowly picks up Inuyasha  
  
Kag: "Lets get him back to the hut"  
  
Robin: "YES"  
  
BACK AT HUT  
  
Inuyasha: "..................................................................................................................... ...............................na-naraku.............................................................................. ......"  
  
R: " He will be just fine" Robin say as she finishes wrapping him up  
  
R: " Who is this Naraku he speaks of?"  
  
Kag : "It is a terrible demon that he killed one year ago........" tells the story of Naraku  
  
R: "Wow."  
  
Kag: "some of his incarnations still live"  
  
"he must have smelled one"  
  
R: " And who is that Koga"  
  
Kag: "A demon that Inuyasha despises and that loves me"  
  
" Well that is just amazing. Its just like home"  
  
"well I hope he will be ok"  
  
"What do you mean home?"  
  
" He will only a few burns"  
  
" In my era we have witches like me but they can not control their power"  
  
"he won't even have a scratch tomorrow"  
  
"really cool"  
  
" Not cool. These witches kill many people bye crushing them to death and what not"  
  
"how horrible"  
  
" Myself also have a hard time controlling my power. Yes it is"  
  
Inuyasha: I .................................I ............................am..................going........................to...........................kill........ ...............you.......................Naraku..................................leave...................her.......... ....alone........................you....................lecher............................"  
  
" He does talk a lot when he is sleeping"  
  
"only because of what he has been through" the monk walks in  
  
M: "Why hello ladies" proceeds to being a lecher and touches Kegs butt  
  
R: " Hello sir"  
  
Inuyasha wakes up "Come pack you Bitch I told you not to touch her" chases Muroku  
  
M: "later ladies"  
  
R: " Well he is well now. Good bye!"  
  
Waves goodbye to the monk  
  
Inu trips and falls asleep once again  
  
Kag: "he can't stay up any longer I am going to force him to sleep"  
  
Robin goes over and carries him back to bed  
  
Kag: "he has stayed up for the past 4 years every night and day protecting me. Well now it is my turn to help him."  
  
R: " I see"  
  
Inu is chained to the bed  
  
" And who was that man who came in here and had to run away"  
  
"That was Muroku he is a perverted monk and will ask you to bare his children if he gets a moment alone with you"  
  
" O my that is very strange"  
  
"Well old habits die hard"  
  
'yet he is cute' robin thinks in her head  
  
" I guess you are right"


	3. The Change

Inuyasha: "........................................................................." he is like this for 3 weeks  
  
Inuyasha starts to wake up "....................food................."  
  
R: " Well good morning to u too"  
  
Inuyasha: "FOOD! I NEED RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome starts to cook the ramen  
  
Robin pulls down her hair  
  
Kag: "ok its done"  
  
Inu grabs the bowl after braking the chains and begins to gorge him self  
  
R: " Much better." Robin brushes her hair  
  
" You better slow down or you will get sick"  
  
Kag: "ohh he can eat faster if he wanted to I think he is trying to have manners"  
  
Inuyasha: "You wish Kagome" says inu as he throws the bowl a side  
  
R: " Whatever I do not care"  
  
as night approaches it is the night so the full moon  
  
Inu get up and walks out of the hut   
  
R: " Where are you going"  
  
Kag "are you going to be ok"   
  
Inu: "ya I'm fine I can still fight"  
  
Kag: "he is going to look at the stars"  
  
R: " Who is he fighting though"  
  
" He said he can fight"  
  
Kag: "well.." after inu is out of ear shoot "he turns human on the night of the full moon"  
  
"after all he is only Half-demon"  
  
R: " O I see. Wait it is a full moon"  
  
Kag: "yes that is why he said that he could still fight"  
  
R: " I have to go I'll be back by sun rise"  
  
Kag: "he dose not trust people he dose not know with this information"  
  
"ohh ok"  
  
"be careful Robin"  
  
Robin runs out of the hut " I will be"   
  
Outside  
  
Robin runs past Inuyasha  
  
Inu smells her but just barley he is loosing his demon powers by the second  
  
Inuyasha: "just one night then I will be back to normal"  
  
Robin jumps off a high ledge  
  
Inu stares up at the stars  
  
R: " I mayed it"  
  
Inuyasha is deep in thought  
  
Robin is meditating in the pool of water  
  
Inuyasha gets up and goes to take a dip in the hot springs  
  
Suddenly she rises up a foot over the water and a ring of fire appears  
  
Inuyasha jumps in a sighs deeply at the feel of warmth on his weakened and injured muscles  
  
The ring expands and disappears and Robin is gone instead is a demon girl  
  
Inuyasha: "this is the 13th moon since I killed him tomorrow will be a new beginning"  
  
R: " God I hope this isn't a 13th moon cause that means I stay like this from for ever"  
  
As the sun begins to rise slowly over the horizon Inuyasha begins to glow  
  
Robin walks by a spring and sees Inuyasha but he is glowing  
  
as the glow dies down there Is no longer the regular Inuyasha but a more powerful Full DEMON  
  
R: " Wait how come I haven't changed back"  
  
" O NO!!"  
  
Inuyasha not seeing Robin "finally the 13th moon"  
  
R: " O MY GOD NOT THE 13th MOON"  
  
Inuyasha senses someone close by "who is there show yourself"  
  
R: " It is I Robin or in this form I am Iya"  
  
Inuyasha: "Iya is it so tell me why you are out here on this morning and not..." smells ramen "we will talk later I smell food"  
  
Inuyasha jumps off 


	4. Relax

Iy: " I will take it slow I do not wish to be seen like this"  
  
Inu is thinking about what to do with his new found power  
  
Iya see the hut " I better hurry and gets some food."  
  
Inuyasha: "Bring on the ramen"  
  
Iya walks in  
  
Kag: "where have you been"  
  
viperkittie: " Why does it matter"  
  
kag "I was just wondering"  
  
Inuyasha: "it shouldn't matter Kagome she is back now"  
  
Iy: " Yeah"  
  
Sits down  
  
Inu stands up "Ok I'm done I got to go"  
  
kag "where you going?"  
  
Inuyasha: "some where"  
  
Iy: " Who cares"  
  
kag: "where?"  
  
Inuyasha: "IM JUST GOING OUT IS THAT ALRIGHT WITH YOU MASTER!!!!!!!"  
  
kag "ok no need to scream"  
  
Inu is about to say some thing but decides agenst it and leaves  
  
Iy: " Can I get some food please."  
  
Ke "yes child have your fill"  
  
gives food to Iya  
  
Iy: " Thank you"  
  
Ke: "not a problem child"  
  
Inu is sitting in a tree high in the tree  
  
Inuyasha: ' what to do with all this power'  
  
Iy: " I must go walking I will be back later."  
  
Kag "ok be careful'  
  
Inuyasha still thinking  
  
Iya finds a hot spring a removes clothing and gets in  
  
Iya: " Why me"  
  
Inuyasha: "maybe I should go to the hot springs that might help me think"  
  
Iya close her eyes and thinks  
  
Inuyasha goes to the hot springs right across from Iya  
  
Iya hears someone and wakes  
  
Inuyasha gets in hot springs  
  
Iy: " Who's there?"  
  
Inuyasha doesn't here any one  
  
Inuyasha stares at the sky  
  
Iya gets up and dresses  
  
Inuyasha: still staring at the sky  
  
Inuyasha: 'should I just leave every one? or should I stay with them? '  
  
Inuyasha: "I don't know."  
  
Iya walks by Inu hot spring  
  
Inuyasha: sighs "No that's no good"  
  
"Hello Iuyasha."  
  
"Ahh. Ohh, hi Iya."  
  
" Having a nice time"  
  
"ohh ah ya just thinking."  
  
" Well that's something new"  
  
starts to stand up but remembers he has nothing on and stays in the water  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
" O nothing" Grabs Inuyasha's clothes and throws them at him " Get dressed"  
  
shocked he stands up and quickly jumps behind a rock and gets dressed "So what were you doing here?" he says as he comes out dressed  
  
"I was relaxing. Hopeing to find something interesting."   
  
" Why do you keep coming here?"  
  
"this is where I can clear my head and not be bothered"  
  
" O sorry to bother you then"   
  
"Ohh not a problem"  
  
" Well ok"  
  
"I was just thinking about what to do with my new power"  
  
" Interesting"  
  
"I mean I have all this power but nothing to use it on"  
  
"That is true . But there is always new enemies"  
  
"What enemies after I killed naraku I have no other strong enemy"  
  
" Did you not know Naraku has a son?"  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" 


	5. Run Away

Inu: "Is he an incarnation?"  
  
" Yes he is at least that is what the old women told me. At the time I did not know who this Naraku guy was."  
"That old lady told you but not ME."  
  
" Well yes I think she did not want you to go and find him."  
  
Inuyasha is about to jump off "need a lift back to the village?"  
  
: " Sure"  
  
Inuyasha bends down on one nee  
  
Iya Gets on Inu's back  
  
Inuyasha jumps off to the village  
  
Inuyasha: "so have you ever ridden like this before?"  
  
" No not at all."  
  
"Kagome use to always ride on my back"  
  
"she hurt too when she was surprise"  
  
"I have the burses to prove it too"  
  
"Well I'll try not to hurt you"  
  
"it never dose but thanks"  
  
" No problem"  
  
Inuyasha arrives at the edge of the forest "You better get off hear I don't want Kagome to see me"  
  
" Ok."  
  
Iya gets off Inu's Back  
  
Village  
  
Inuyasha walks in to the village  
  
Iya follow   
  
Inuyasha asking random villagers "Have you seen Keada?"  
  
villagers "I believe that she is in her hut"  
  
Hut  
  
Inuyasha goes to hut  
  
Iy: " Keada you here?"  
  
Ke: "Yes child what might it be they ye wish to speak to me about?"  
  
Iy: " Inuyasha wants to know about HIM"  
  
Inuyasha: "Why the hell I you not tell me about his son you know I want to protect every one. well how am I supposed to do that when I don't know whom to kill."  
  
Ke: "I was afraid that you would go rushing off to find him'  
  
Iy: " HA I told you."  
  
Inuyasha: "why the hell don't you trust me!!!!" runs from the room very angry   
  
Iy: " This can't be good."  
  
" What should we do?"  
  
Ke: "leave him be child he must be alone"  
  
Iy: " Okay."  
  
" Where is Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Why can't any one trust me? I trust them. I know I will leave tonight an to trust never again."  
  
Ke: "I do not know"  
  
Iy: " I shall go find her" Runs out of the hut  
  
Outside  
  
Inuyasha still thinking on where he will run  
  
Iy: " KAGOME!! KAGOME!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!????"  
  
Sniffs the air for her scent  
  
kag "stop yelling I'm right here"  
  
Iy " There you are"  
  
"Where have you been"  
  
Kag: "what is the problem Robin?"  
  
Iy: " Name is Iya. I was just wondering where you were and also to tell you Inuyasha is very mad right now."  
  
Kag: "why is he mad?"  
  
Iy: " Well he thinks nobody can trust him"  
  
Kag: "well that is a bunch of malarkey. why would he think that?"  
  
" Cause Keada didn't tell him about Naraku's son"  
  
"ohh."  
  
" I worry. He was really pissed off"  
  
" well lets find him."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Inu runs off in to the sun set. 


	6. Finding

" Where would he be?"  
  
"in the forest some where"  
  
" I am afraid he left us when I was in the hot spring I herd him talking bout leaving but I did not here all of it."  
  
"ohh no."  
  
"wait I know. Sit."  
  
not a sound  
  
Iya falls to the ground  
  
" What the hell"  
  
Inuyash is gone by now  
  
"what happen"  
  
" How am I suppost to no"  
  
helps Iya up "you ok?"  
  
" Yeah"  
  
"you sure"  
  
" Yep just a sore butt"  
  
"lets keep looking."  
  
" Ok you go that way I'll go this way. If you're in trouble call my name."  
  
"ok." walks off  
  
Goes in other direction  
  
" INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"  
  
no answer  
  
A noise comes from the bushes and the monk appears  
  
" Not you."  
  
M: "why hello."  
  
" What do you want"  
  
"well...I was wondering if you would have my child?"  
  
" NO! I will not do such a think." Slaps the Monk  
  
"Why don't you help me instead of being a perv."  
  
"help with what?"  
  
" Finding Inuyasha"  
  
"ohh he went to the well about 3 hours ago."  
  
monk walks away sad  
  
" Great"  
  
Iya starts to run to the well  
  
Kagome is already at well  
  
Iy: " Hey"  
  
Kag: "he is not over in my time either."  
  
"Where can he be"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
" I could check my time but I doubt he can get there"  
  
"it is worth a shot."  
  
" OK" 


	7. Future

A/N: Iya lives in the future she lives after Kagome does. I hope you are In joying the story so far.

Iya jumps in the well and comes out back in her time  
  
" Inuyasha you here"  
  
Inu is hiding in an abandoned building  
  
Iya grabs her coat and puts it on so nobody will see her form   
  
Inuyasha still hiding  
  
Iya Enters the building  
  
Sniffs the air for his scent  
  
" Inuyasha I know you're in here"  
  
some mobster guy comes up to inu "hand over your wallet or else."  
  
Inuyasha: "or else what?"  
  
guy: "ill kill you that is what"  
  
Inuyasha: "you kill me ya right."  
  
guy charges   
  
Iya turns the corner to see Inu with the mobster  
  
Inu punches an kicks the guy an almost kills him when "this is boring I thought that you would be stronger. ohh well." jumps in the building once more.  
  
INUYASHA!!!" Iya creates a high pitch noise the shatters all the window in the area"  
  
Inuyasha: "ooooooooowwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Iya catches up to Inuyasha "There you are"  
  
Inuyasha: "what the freak was that?"  
  
" One of my new powers"  
  
" We must leave now"  
  
"why did Kagome want me back so some thing?"  
  
" No! People from this time do not understand demons and witches"  
  
" And we miss you"  
  
"who are we?"  
  
" Everybody. me, Kagome, Keada, and the others"  
  
"ya right."  
  
" We do! you have to trust me"  
  
"trust that I will never do again." gets a sad expression on his face  
  
" Please Inuyasha" Iya turns her head so he doesn't see her crying  
  
"never no one over there trusts me so I will live here."  
  
" You can't I will not let you."  
  
Inuyasha: "if you prove that you can trust me I will go back but if you don't I will die in this time."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Iya gets on the roof of the building and walks to the edge  
  
Inuyasha: "what are you doing?"  
  
" I'm going to jump off the building I trust you to be there to save me or I will die"  
  
" That is how much I trust you so my life is in your hands now"  
  
"ya right you are a demon you could survive that jump easily bluse I saw you the first night when you jumped over that cliff in your witch form."  
  
"Not in this world." Iya takes off her jacket and she turns into a human  
  
"what happened to you?"  
  
" I turned back into my human form I can only do that in this world so I am not a demon or a witch"  
  
Inuyasha: ' not good will she really do it '  
  
Robin gets on the edges  
  
Inuyasha: 'not good'  
  
She jumps off the edge ' I hope I'm right about you Inuyasha '  
  
Inuyasha lunges over and catches her  
  
Inuyasha: "What the hell are you trying to pull you wench!!!"  
  
Iy:" Showing you that I trust you"  
  
" I knew you would save me"  
  
Inuyasha: "what a hell of a way to show it." pulls her up an hears people coming up the stairs.  
  
Iy: "O no more people are here"  
  
" We must leave now"  
  
"not a problem. I'm hungry"  
  
" Ok I'll let you get some food but after that we must leave"  
  
"fine" jumps off the building an lands in front of a diner  
  
Robin follows after Inuyasha " Wait that was a bad move I'm still a human"  
  
Inu notices an runs over and catches her "you need to be more careful"  
  
" Sorry I forgot"


	8. Back home

sets robin down "now let's get some food."  
  
" Ok"  
  
Iya and Inu walks in to diner  
  
Iy: " Now you know they don't have ramen"  
  
Inuyasha:' nooooooooooooooooooooo' "what they don't have ramen!!"  
  
Iy: " Not in this time period it is gone. But lucky for you I brought some"  
  
Hands some ramen to Inuyasha  
  
They sit down and Robin orders some food for herself  
  
Inuyasha: "Yay." takes ramen from robin  
  
" I'll have a burger" She tells the waitress  
  
they finish eating  
  
Inuyasha: "that was good"  
  
" Yes it was" Robin lays money on the table  
  
" Now let us go back to your time"  
  
"but I don't want to go back"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
"every one over there seems to think that I am a barbaric demon."  
  
" Well it will be the same here but people will try to kill you"  
  
"sounds like home."  
  
" I don't think you would like it here"  
  
" You'll never see Kagome again"  
  
"so"  
  
" Or have ramen"  
  
"ok we are going back"  
  
" That is what I thought"  
  
"were is the well "  
  
" This way"  
  
Inu follows Iya  
  
They enter a old hut " Right there. Now lets go."  
  
" Are you ready Inuyasha?"  
  
"ya I guess I'm as ready as all ever be."  
  
" Okay let's go you jump in first. I'll follow behind you."  
  
"fine" mumbles to him self as he jumps in  
  
Robin jumps in after  
  
when inu lands in the other side he waits at the bottom of the well for robin/iya  
  
Iya appears in her demon form  
  
Iya: " Well hello there"  
  
Iya is face to face with Inu  
  
Inuyasha: 'good she is back to normal I don't have to worry about saving her constantly. Actually she trusts me more then Kagome and I barley know her.' "Iya we need to   
  
get together some time and tell each other about our past." ' why did I say that she probably thinks that I am stupid now.'  
  
Iy: ' whoa does he like me or something well I like him too but I hope he doesn't know that' " Sure I loved too."   
  
Inuyasha:' Ya she thinks im stupid well any way she said yes I hope Kagome doesn't find out about this or I'm toast.' "so you just tell me when you want to talk and we will. I just thought that I should know at least a little bit about the person that trusts me so much." ' that sounded way to corny I need to clear my head in the hot springs after I get used to the surrounding again '  
  
Inuyasha: ' why do I feel so uncomfortably yet cozy when I am near her? '  
  
" Ok how bout tomorrow I need to relax in a hot spring to night. Today was a crazy day."  
  
' no not her too ' "ok I might head over there later so if you hear some one then it is most likely me." ' why do I feel like I can telling her everything '  
  
" Ok well se ya later then" Iya jumps out of the well  
  
"see ya"  
  
Kag: "Iya did you find Inuyasha?!"  
  
Iy:" Oh ya he is in the well still"  
  
inu jumps out of the well and runs away before kag sees him  
  
kagome rushes over to the well "Inuyasha!!"  
  
iy: " Umm there he.."  
  
inu gives the signal for 'don't tell her where I am plez' look and jumped off  
  
" O must of been a fox my bad"   
  
"Where could he have gone? Maybe he went back to the hut to apologize to me."  
  
" Sure you go do that. "  
  
Iya starts walking to a hot spring  
  
inu runs off to the village inu is at the hot springs looking for the monk or songo they are some times there to "good no one is here yet"  
  
Iya gets in and relax "What a crazy day?"  
  
inu gets in to the hot springs on the 'boys' side and mumbles some thing about the sides  
  
inu starts to fall asleep in the springs  
  
" I really like Inuyasha but I am afraid he might not like me. What am I going to do?"  
  
inuyasha faintly hears some one but dismisses it and gets out and dressed  
  
Nightfall comes and Iya gets out and dresses  
  
Inu is in his fave tree trying to get to sleep ' tomorrow I will learn more about her '  
  
falls asleep  
  
Iya walks around trying to find a place to sleep  
  
hears some one walking towards him  
  
She decides to sleep on the ground by the tree trunk  
  
"This will have to do"  
  
She falls asleep under the tree Inu is in but does not know it  
  
morning comes and he smells some one near by and almost falls from the tree since he is not fully awake yet  
  
Iya is still sleeping since she had a rough night of sleep  
  
inu falls out of the tree  
  
Inu falls on Iya. And she is awaken imminently   
  
: moans in pain and surprised gets up and is surprised to see Iya  
  
" Oww what did I do last night?"  
  
Iya is not fully awake  
  
jumps up "are you ok Iya?"  
  
Iya is fully awake when she realize it is Inuyasha " O yeah I am fine. Thanks for asking"  
  
helps up Iya "sorry about that I must have fallen out of the tree."  
  
" O its ok its not your fault. Unless you meant to fall on me." Iya laughs  
  
Inu slightly blushes "n-no sorry I thought that I had herd Kagome."  
  
" O I see well let me get cleaned up and we can talk about our past. Ok?"  
  
"ya ok where at?"  
  
"Does not matter you choose anywhere is fine"  
  
"how about the cliff no one goes out there"  
  
" Okay meet you there."  
  
"we can watch the sunrise too"  
  
"That would be nice"  
  
"see you in a little bit" jumps off 


	9. History

Iya hurries to get washed up  
  
A minute later she meets Inu at the cliff"  
  
"Inu is watching the sun come up and dose not notice Iya ' this is odd for me I am meeting a girl during the sunrise and she is....is....'  
  
Sneaks up behind Inuyasha " hello"  
  
jumps up surprised "Ohh hi Iya." breaths a sigh if relief  
  
Inuyasha: ' thank god it is only her '  
  
" Sorry did I scare you?"  
  
"no just surprised me."  
  
" Ok." Iya sit next to Inu  
  
"So do you want me to start or will you?"  
  
" It does not matter. But I guess I shall go first."  
  
"ok"  
  
Inuyasha: ' wonder what her history is '  
  
" Well I was a member of the STN-J....." Iya tells Inuyasha her whole history of her amazing life  
  
"Wow that is about as eventful as my life"  
  
" Really well do tell bout your amazing history"  
  
"Well I was born a half-demon and when my mother died I was only 5..............." tells Iya every detail that he could remember about his life up to the present  
  
" Wow." Iya sit there amazed " You are right"  
  
The sun is almost fully risen   
  
"well I guess I never really gave much thought to my life"  
  
" Well now you have." Iya smiles at Inuyasha  
  
smiles back then hears some one behind them "Who's there!" jumps up ready to fight  
  
Iya also gets up quickly  
  
Inu's brother appeared S "So you have found another woman how many will you have? But there is some thing different about you brother what is it?"  
  
Iy: "Inu who is this?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Ya there is some thing different alright Sessomaru I am now a full fledged DEMON."  
  
"this is my half brother" inu says to Iya  
  
Iy: "Okay. What are we going to do?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Just talk I hope'  
  
Iy: " Ditto"  
  
" His energy is very strong"  
  
Inuyasha: "ya like always"  
  
"What do you want Brother"  
  
S: "I want to talk"  
  
Inuyasha: "About what"  
  
S: "Naraku"  
  
Iy: " Hey you were right"  
  
inu sits and says to continue after an hour he leaves  
  
Iy: "What was that all about?"  
  
Inuyasha: "I don't know but he helped me out for the first time in both our lives and just between me and you I think that he likes Kagome"  
  
Iy: " O I see" Iya starts to giggle " But you like Kagome too don't you?" Looks at him  
  
"She is the reincarnation of Kikyo and I am over both neither trust my fully"  
  
Iya: ' Good but it still doesn't mean he likes me'  
  
"they just want me around to protect them."  
  
"I hate people like that"  
  
Inuyasha: 'dose she like me dose she care?'  
  
Iy: " I'm glad I met you, Inuyasha." ' He is going to think I'm stupid'  
  
Inuyasha: "I am glad I met you. you let me know that people could trust me." 'that was corny'  
  
Iya smiles at Inu. And hugs him  
  
surprised he tries to say something but is to stunned to speak let alone move  
  
" You really understand me" still hugging  
  
"I-Iya" he whispers and returns the hug  
  
" Yeah Inu"  
  
"n-nothing"  
  
tries to release from hug but can't "Ok"  
  
inu releases "s-sorry"  
  
" Its ok" Iya blushes  
  
Inu retracts to him self once more afraid he might say the wrong thing  
  
Iya starts walking  
  
inu stands up "I better sow Kagome I'm still alive before she makes me sit 10 billion times"  
  
" Yeah I know how that feels"  
  
"how?"  
  
" When we were looking for you she yelled SIT but instead I sat"  
  
"It was freaky and it hurt my ass"  
  
"well at least it wasn't from a tree or cliff top."  
  
"that is when it really hearts"  
  
"True I would of beat her if she did that to me"  
  
"well I never get the chance"  
  
" O yeah that be bad wouldn't it if you just started beating her"  
  
" Yet funny cough I mean not funny."  
  
jumps off before he say some thing he would regrets "see you later Iya"  
  
" K bye"  
  
Hut  
  
Inu walks in "hi every one'  
  
Kag: "Where have you been?"  
  
Inuyasha: "around"  
  
Kag: " I've been worried sick epically Iya"  
  
Inuyasha: "well you shouldn't have I can take care of my self"  
  
Kag: "But what if I need your help, Really you only care about yourself"  
  
Inuyasha: "you think I'm selfish ya right see you all later" turns and walks out once again and heads to the springs   
  
Kag: " Inuyasha wait"   
  
Iya is already at the springs thinking bout Inuyasha  
  
Inu arrives pissed off of course  
  
Iya see Inu and hides underwater  
  
Iy: ' great I hope he didn't see me'  
  
Inu goes to the 'boys' side and gets undressed and slips in to the water  
  
"Well at least here I can be alone"  
  
"Phew. Close one"  
  
relaxes and thinks of the events that that day held so far  
  
" Now lets see how can I stop Naruku's son"  
  
"why did my brother help me what is he planning?"  
  
" I need to find him before Inuyasha does"  
  
"What to do" inu said aloud  
  
" I am afraid he will kill him and I will never get my answers"  
  
Iya get out and gets dressed  
  
sighs heavily "I will kill naraku's son just like his father"  
  
Iya walks past Inu hopeing not to b herd but she slips on a towel and BANG  
  
"Who's there!" shouts inuyasha  
  
" Crap there goes my plan"  
  
"Oww my head"  
  
"Who's there!" shouts inuyasha  
  
"if you are some one I know then just say so if not then prepare to die"  
  
" Iya"  
  
" you better know me"  
  
"ohh" Inu relaxes "never mind"  
  
" Sorry I'm leaving now. Did not mean to bother you."  
  
"that is ok"  
  
Iya leaves  
  
Inuyasha: 'damn that way close I hope she doesn't think I talk to my self all the time'  
  
' I need to leave I have to find Naruku's son'  
  
Looks back at Inuyasha " Good bye Inuyasha" Iya says quietly 


	10. The Big Battle

that evening in his favorite tree again sound asleep "SIT"  
  
inu falls and wakes up "What the hell was that for wench!?"  
  
Kag: "You were with Iya all yesterday and never cared about the delicious food I made for lunch and dinner"  
  
Kag: " I thought you cared about me."  
  
Inuyasha: "Well I do as a friend"  
  
Kag:" WHAT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "none of you could trust me enough to tell me about Narakus son"  
  
Kag: "Well umm.. I didn't know about it ether "  
  
Inuyasha: "if you had not known you would have freaked out when you heared but you didn't"  
  
Kag: " Well it does not suspires me any more or scare me I've changed."  
  
Iya sees Kagome and Inu fighting  
  
Inuyasha: "really I couldn't tell"  
  
Kag: "What is that suppost to mean"  
  
Inuyasha: "it means that I couldn't tell that you have become less scared all the time"  
  
Kag: " Uh well I have change what is your deal"  
  
Inuyasha: "nothing" jumps off in to the forest  
  
" COME BACK HERE!!! "  
  
" SIT BOY!!"  
  
Inuyasha falls to the ground "Would you cut that out I need to be alone!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine be that way."  
  
Kagome storms off  
  
Iya:" Look what I've done I must leave now"  
  
Inuyasha: jumps to the cliff where he could be alone  
  
Iya runs off  
  
thinks to himself for 5 hours   
  
Iya enters a village " He's here"   
  
NS "where is Inuyasha I will kill him for what he did to father"  
  
She smells his scent " Nara! Show your self"  
  
( A/N: Nara = Naruku's son)  
  
NS "So you have found me but who are you wench?"  
  
" I am Iya and I need some answers! "  
  
Na "About what demon?"  
  
" My parents!"  
  
" DID YOU KILL THEM!!!!!"  
  
N "which parents might you be referring to?"  
  
" My parents, the witch demons Ciu and Shiya!"  
  
" They left me when I was little only you can tell them what happen to them"  
  
"I believe that was father yes Naraku killed them just before he died."  
  
" But why Naraku was there friend."  
  
"You think father had friends he only had short term allies."  
  
" Thank you for answering my questions"  
  
"not a problem now die" lunges at Iya  
  
" NO!!" A high pitch noise returns that is herd through the whole area  
  
"Damn what sort of magic dose this demon posses" tries again  
  
" Fire appears as a shield"  
  
"This might be fun." continues the battle  
  
Iya: ' I do not want to burn the village' Iya runs to an open dirt area  
  
Nara follows  
  
Iya: " Bring it on"  
  
fight continues  
  
Iya spins around in the air and creates a fire tornado  
  
jumps back then charges once more  
  
Iya creates a fire sword  
  
"so a sword is" it draws the 'most powerful' sword from it's hilt at his side  
  
' Crud I need help but I do not want Inu to think I am weak'  
  
" Lets go!"  
  
Iya makes the ground catch on firer  
  
Iya charges  
  
inu is still deep in thought till he sees a fire in a distant village then catches Naraku's sent and knows that it is his son. "now I can kill you permanently   
  
Naraku" heads for the village  
  
Iya stabs Nara with her sword  
  
pulls away and laughs "you think it will be that easy!"  
  
" No but it was worth a shot "  
  
Inu appears and is ready to fight  
  
Iya tries to doges one of Nara's attacks but she was to slow  
  
She is stab right in her stomach  
  
Inuyasha gets really pissed at the scene an draws the tetsusaiga and lunges at Nara "Get off her you damn bitch"  
  
" Inuyasha?" Iya pulls out Nara's sword and covers the wound   
  
"you alright Iya?" ' I am going to kill this bastered for what he did to her '  
  
" I am fine" Iya starts to glow and she is complete healed   
  
"good now lets kill this bastered"  
  
" My pleasure."  
  
Inu charges Nara  
  
Iya goes behind Nara  
  
: N: " Bring it on"  
  
Nara uses his altimit attack to kill both but "Iya get out of the way I'm guna kill him" gets ready to use the 'back lash wave'  
  
" Ok"  
  
Iya moves quickly  
  
inu invokes the wave and it is a direct hit  
  
N:" NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nara falls to the ground  
  
"Good the last bit of Naraku is dead"  
  
Iya walks over to him " BURN!" And he catches on firer  
  
" Now he is dead"  
  
" Thank you Inuyasha."   
  
"What are you thanking me for I'm sure you could have killed him your self"  
  
" No he was truly to powerful for me."  
  
Iya smiles and turns around and starts to walk  
  
"ya right he would have keeled over from exogion"  
  
"want a ride back?"  
  
" No I am fine I need to walk"  
  
"you sure? you look beat"  
  
" I know I just need to ...." Iya falls to the ground and passes out 


	11. Love?

"IYA" inu rushes over to her 'Iya , Iya great she passed out" gets Iya on his back and heads to the hot springs "Now I will just leave her in there with her   
  
clothes on the hot water will help" places Iya in the springs then jumps in to keep her from drowning (A/N yes there clothes are still on get your mind out of the gutter)  
  
An hour later Iya wakes up  
  
Iy: "Where am I??"  
  
Inuyasha: "in the hot springs"  
  
Iy:" What happen?"  
  
"you passed out and I brought you here"  
  
" O ok."  
  
"how do you feel"  
  
" Much better I'm a little sore though"  
  
"well the longer you stay in the better you will feel"  
  
" Yes this is true"  
  
inu starts to stand up but until now only his face was visible "well I better go I have to find us some food you just rest here till I get back, ok" Inuyasha said with sternness in his eyes   
  
" Ok I shall stay right here"  
  
Inu jumps off to find food  
  
Iya realizes she is still wherein her clothes ' Good he is not a perv my clothes are still on'  
  
inu finds some stuff to make a stew with and heads back 'this will do'  
  
Iya stomachs starts to growl  
  
Stomach: " GRRRROOOOWWWL!!"  
  
"I'm back and I have some stuff to make a stew for dinner"  
  
starts to prepare dinner "how spicy do you want it?"  
  
" Does not matter I'm not picky"  
  
"ok mid spices"  
  
" Sounds good to me"  
  
after a few minuets of sturing inu grabs 2 bowls and serves Iya "I have made this my entire life so it should be good"  
  
" Cool!" Iya gets out of the spring"  
  
"I see you are good enough to move now" 'good I don't think I need to worry any more'  
  
" Of course I can take care of myself"  
  
"you are much stronger then Kagome"  
  
" Well that is good I guess she told me how you watched her everyday and night for 4 years."  
  
"ya she was a very jumpy person"  
  
"still is"  
  
" I could tell she is also very controlling"  
  
"how did you know" inuyasha says a little surprised/sarcastically slightly laughing  
  
Iya laughs a little " Just the way you two act together" Iya smiles  
  
"you should see her when she is mad I can barley go one step be for hearing 'sit boy' or 'sit' "  
  
" You poor thing I'm sorry"  
  
"well you get used to it"  
  
" I would hope so. When are we going back to the hut?"  
  
"when ever you are better and ready to go back I guess"  
  
" Are you ok Inuyasha you don't sound like you want to go back"  
  
"well Kagome and I fought again I just want to stay in one peace that's all"  
  
" You know forget about me when ever you want to go we will go. Because I'm not the one that has to deal with Kagome"  
  
"well if you want to go back we will I need to tell every one what happened any way"  
  
"Ok how bout tomorrow  
  
"fine with me "  
  
" Then it is settle tomorrow we go to the hut"  
  
"ok" inu says sleepily and leans on a rock and is soon sound asleep  
  
Iya lays next to Inu and falls asleep  
  
next day Inu begins to wake up and sees Iya next to him and is about to move but decides not to so he dose not wake Iya  
  
Iya wakes up  
  
Inuyasha: "ohh your awake"  
  
Iy: " Yeah I feel so much better"  
  
"do you want breakfast before we go?"  
  
" That be great"  
  
inu gets a fire going and warms up the stew "hope you don't mind left over"  
  
" Not at all"  
  
after a while he gets 2 clean bowls and serves the stew "here you go" says inu as he hands the bowl to Iya  
  
" Thank you"  
  
Eats food  
  
"Not a problem"  
  
eats as he listens for any one else in the amediat area  
  
Iya is done and stands up  
  
" I need to get cleaned up"  
  
inu finishes soon after and follows her lead and stands up "ok I will go check and see if they are awake yet. be right back"  
  
" Ok"  
  
jumps off  
  
Iya is about to undress when she smells someone " AHHHHHH!" She uses her high pitch voice  
  
" You little PERV!"  
  
inu hears and is about to go back  
  
Iya grabs the monk  
  
" What do you think your doing here"  
  
smells the monk and knows that what ever he dose would look like nothing compared to what he was going to receive  
  
M "I was coming to the hot springs to take a dip would you like to join me?"  
  
" NO you freak. If you are telling the truth why were you hiding?"  
  
"I.....ahh.......I.....what I mean to say is............" continues stuttering  
  
" Well looks like you have no answers"  
  
continues stuttering  
  
" Listen why are you a perverted little freak"  
  
Sits the monk down  
  
"well....." tells her of his situation and how old habits die hard  
  
" Well lets try to fix your problem. I use to be a killer but look at me now"  
  
"ya well what if I like being perverted?"  
  
Slaps Muroko with a fire hand  
  
wimpers in pain and disappears  
  
inu sees that only the monk was up and heads back to tell Iya  
  
" he makes me sick"  
  
Iya tries again and gets undressed  
  
inu is almost there but decides to wait near by to give Iya her privacy  
  
She hurries and gets out and puts clothes back on  
  
Inuyasha: ' what to do now?'  
  
hears that Iya is almost done and prepares to go down  
  
Iya walks out  
  
Inu jumps out of the tree and walks toward the hot springs  
  
Iya goes to a cliff edge and sits  
  
inu finds her and sits with her  
  
" O hello"  
  
"No one is up at the hut sept the monk"  
  
" o him" Iya said angrily  
  
"I guess you meet him right?"  
  
" Yeah we had a nice chat"  
  
"bet when you slapped him he whimpered and ran off."  
  
" Well he had it coming"  
  
Iya smiled  
  
inu laughed a little and smiled  
  
Iya lightly punches Inu on the shoulder  
  
"what was that for"  
  
" What you afraid to punch back?" Iya gets up a smiles  
  
"no just wondering." stands up too  
  
Iya started to laugh hard and was pointing at Inu  
  
"whats so funny?"  
  
Inuyasha looking innocent  
  
:" You sat on a toad you squished it to death"  
  
Iya falls to the ground laughing  
  
"looks and relies it was a demon "well whady know"  
  
" It looks funny" Iya tilts her head to the side like a little puppy does when it wants something  
  
"no just a toad demon that was to stupid to move out of the way"  
  
" Yeah it had plenty of time to move away from you big but" Iya starts to giggle  
  
smirks "Well I got to go do some thin ok"  
  
" Ok big butt"  
  
" I mean Inuyasha"  
  
jumps off ignoring the comment  
  
goes back to the spring and gets undressed and goes in to the water to calm down

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long


	12. The End

Iya goes to the hut  
  
Walks in and everybody is awake now  
  
" Hello everyone"  
  
after a while Inu gets out and dressed and heads for the hut  
  
Iya sits down  
  
Kag "ohh hi"  
  
Iy: " How is everyone"  
  
Kag: "fine I guess" the monk cowered in fear  
  
Iy: " Good. Are you ok monk?"  
  
Inu shows up M "f-f-fin-ne"  
  
Inuyasha: "yo" sits nexted to Iya  
  
Iy: " Hey"  
  
Inuyasha: "so what did I miss?"  
  
Iy: " nothing at all"  
  
Inuyasha: "ok, well I have to tell all of you some thing"  
  
Kag: "what?"  
  
Inuyasha: "well....."  
  
Ke: " Yes child"  
  
Inuyasha: "Narakues son is well he's..."  
  
K "well?"  
  
Ke" Yes child what is it"  
  
Inu: "he's dead."  
  
Ke: "Exalant my child good job  
  
Kag: " O Inu I knew u could do it" Kagome hug Inu  
  
Inuyasha: "your not mad?"  
  
Inuyasha: "What was that for Kagome"  
  
Ke: "No. I am sorry for not trusting you"  
  
Inuyasha: 'ya right'  
  
Kag: " Well I am happy for you" Kag still holding him  
  
Iya leaves  
  
Iya: ' Now Inu and kagome can live happily again'  
  
' without me'  
  
Inuyasha pushes Kag off and says "I need to go and check on some thing" runs out  
  
Kag: " Uhh I thought he loved me"  
  
Iya walks to the well  
  
inu is trying to get some where Kagome could not find him he ended up at the well for some strange reason  
  
Iya sits on the wells wall ' should I really leave'  
  
inu just shows up then and sees Iya "What are you doing here?"  
  
" O nothing." Iya says in a sad voice  
  
notices the sadness in her voice "Are you ok "  
  
" I don't really know"  
  
"Tell me about it Iya"  
  
" I don't know. I shouldn't"  
  
"shouldn't what?"  
  
" Well hears the truth ok"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
" Umm I love you. ok there I said it" Iya turns around so she does not see Inu  
  
Inu is shocked he dose not know what to say  
  
" There you go so now that I told you I'm going to leave"  
  
Inuyasha snaps out of it "What!" Inuyasha screams  
  
Iya turns around  
  
"I-I love you too" Inuyasha whispers  
  
" Really" Iya ask in a suprised voice  
  
"Ya"  
  
Iya gets off the well wall and walks over to Inu  
  
Inuyasha tries not to make eye contact for he was blushing  
  
Turns Inu's head towards her so he has to look at her " Listen do you really love? Me cause I do not want to make the mistake of not returning home because you do not love me."  
  
in response to this Inuyasha grabs Iya by the waist and gives her the most passions Kiss he could muster at the time  
  
when they finish kissing Iya responds " Well I'm thinking that is a yes I guess I'll have to stay"  
  
inu blushes and says nothing  
  
Inu still holding Iya  
  
Iya and Inu find a place to sleep  
  
inu snuggles with Iya when they find a safe and privet spot  
  
" I love you Inuyasha."  
  
"I love you to Iya"  
  
So Iya and Inuyasha were together at last.  
  
THE END

Thank you for reading my story. It is the first story I ever made well really me and my friend made it I hope you liked it. There is going to be like a squel maybe. well thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
